monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyrmlad
When the dragons created an alliance and Drakor was excluded from it, he swore to make them regret leaving him out. His plan was to do it on his own but realistically, in a 1 vs 5 war, he didn’t stand a chance, so he had to bring in back up, an attacker like himself, but a Light one: Wyrmlad! Role: Attacker/Support __TOC__ Overview Wyrmlad is an attacker/support hybrid, with a diverse moveset and lots of good positive status effects to help your team. He has lots of amazing moves, great stats, and an amazing trait. Even though the damage output of his moves is not that high, they still apply lots of negative effects on his enemies. He has a large variety of moves and his OP Rank is totally justified. Pros: *Amazing trait and stats *'Tons' of status effect moves *Has a Dark skill as a Light monster *Has a Resurrection skill that gives Regeneration, Evasion, and Positive Effects Protected to an ally. *Many support moves *Team 50% Heal with single Stun on one ally. The single Stun can be used on self, negating the Stun due to his trait. *Great Special *Can PER twice in one move, allowing him to bypass Positive Effects Protected Cons: *Moderate cooldowns *Low damage output despite having a high power stat Recommended Moveset Light of the Knight (Support + Attacker) (Unranked) *Never Liked You / We're Dragon Slayers! (Never for Single ally Stun + Team 50% Heal 23s, 2 CD) / (Slayers for 40 Light dmg + self Evasion + Extra Turn 26s, 3 CD) *Restore the Dream (Team NER + Regeneration + Precision 30s, 2 CD) *Masterwork Armor (AoE Total Damage Reduction + self Skill Mirror 25s, 2 CD) *Righteous Evil (AoE 40 Dark dmg + Curse + Sunburn 27s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Revenge For Drakor (Ranked) *How to Kill Your Dragon ( Self Dragon Hater + 40 Special dmg + Self Dragon Hater removal + Extra Turn, 23s, 3 CD) *Dwi'n Ddraig Wen! ( PER twice + 60 Light dmg + Sunburn, 26s, 2 CD) *Despicable Beings! (AoE 35 Special dmg + PER + Major Damage Reduction + Positive Effects Blocked, 40s, 3 CD *St George's Apprentice (1% life ally Resurrection + Evasion + Regeneration + Positive Effects Protected, 23s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed You Will Never Die! (Ranked Support) * St George's Apprentice *Dwi'n Ddraig Wen! *Restore The Dream *Righteous Evil / Despicable Beings! Recommended Runes: 3 Speed/Team Speed Out of all his ranked movesets, this one is probably his best one to choose, since he is best used as a support monster. Failure is not an Option (Ranked Attacker) *Righteous Evil *Dwi'n Ddraig Wen! *How to Kill Your Dragon *Masterwork Armor Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed Recommended Relics: Nabuline's Trap, Mantis Claws Trap, Oblation Trap; Uriel Essence Recommended Allies *Taunt monsters, like Koralle Brutalis, Eisul, and Clipeum, pair amazingly with Wyrmlad since they can protect him from single-target attacks. Eisul is especially useful since enemies would have to PER then Trait Disable him just to actually be able to attack Wyrmlad. Counters *Since Wyrmlad is a Light monster, he is weak to Metal monsters. A good Metal attacker like Makugan can counter him. *Single-target trait disablers can make him extremely vulnerable, some options are Warmaster Thalassa, Madam Fusion, Draghar, and Warmaster Ragnarok. *His Celestial trait makes him immune to Stun, MegaStun, and Bleeding. Using monsters with alternative deny skills like Possession or Freeze could turn the battle in your favour. *Monsters with Pierce like Zizania and Nitroblaster can penetrate through his defensive gimmicks. *Monsters like Nikasia and Zeighar can counter Wyrmlad's resurrection, due to their Resurrection Block trait. Category:Light monsters Category:Celestial Category:Area Dodge Category:Elite Category:Dragon book Category:Good Legions book Category:Lida book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Winter Book Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Sunburn Category:PER Users Category:Supporter Category:Attacker Category:Evasion Category:Skill Mirror Users Category:Self-Supporter Category:Cause Stun Category:Healer Category:Shield Casters Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Resurrector Category:Causes Major Damage Reduction Category:Causes Total Damage Reduction Category:Causes Block Positive Effects